The power
by InuyashaQueen
Summary: What if Kagome was a princess and she was not aloud to go into a room. Then meets inuyasha the half breed who helps her on her way to find the reason she was alive. Why is it that inuyasha knows something that she doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I just started writing. I hope you like it. I know its short but the chapters get longer. I swear they do. lol umm yea and no i do not own inuyasha to bad wouldn't we all like to own him. I will try to update aleast once a week, but you know how school is and every think and i still have to write the next chapters. But no fear it takes me no time to write. Have fun reading plz review.

Chapter 1

The beginning

A lady with frizzy hair ran out a room. You could hear screaming from the room. A few minutes later the lady came back with a pink blanket. The screaming stooped and then you could hear a baby crying.

In the room there laid a Lady in a bed holding a baby girl and a man standing next to the bed. They had smiles on there faces.

"What are we going to call her" Asked the lady with frizzy hair, Mandy "We should call her Kagome after your great grand mother"

"Yes, that's a great idea" Said the lady who was lying in the bed. She smiled at the new born. She always wanted a baby girl.

Then out of nowhere a Fairy popped up "Now where is the little cutie" Said the fairy. Every one just stared. "Oh I'm sorry, I am Hannah, the great fairy. I am here to give your little one a great gift"

"Why did you pick my baby" asked the lady

"Because Lisa (can't think of a better name) Your child is the chosen one" Said Hannah She got out here wand and said a few words. "This child now has the gift of magic" Then she left

The whole room was quit. The were very shocked that she gave magic to a baby. You could tell that they all were thinking the same think. 'What does a baby need magic for' They all looked at each other. Then someone said something after about tine minutes.

"She can't give magic can she?" Asked Lisa

"She can but the only time a fairy gives the gift of magic is when it is need." Said Mandy thinking very hard.

"But why would Kagome need magic" Asked Clay the dude by the bed.

End of ch.1

Once again I hope you liked it. I know it was blah but it does get better. really. c ya ttyl


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl Whats ? yea I know I said i'll update once a week but i have no school this week so be happy this isn't going to happen alote because on the weekends i am going to start driving classes yea! okay soo If my grammer and spelling is bad I am sry i can't spell but hay i got a 90 in english sooo weeeeeeeeee (of to late yall read) okay um don't know how to get the lil star thinks to stay I am new at this okay gosh

Chapter 2

15 years later

It was a great day. The birds were singing. The sun was shinning. Lisa and Clay were off on a trip. Kagome was outside lying in the flower bed. Kagome picked a yellow daisy and smelled it.

"Kagome, time for lunch" said Mandy

Now Kagome had no idea about the gift Hannah gave her when she was born. She knew she was different because she had these weird visions, but she dare not tell no one not even Mandy. Once she was at school and she was thinking that the papers her teacher had would got on fire and they did, but she still didn't tell Mandy or any one else.

"Coming "she yelled getting up from the flower bed. She run to the castle.

The castle was beautiful. It had blue ruffs and it was a shinny white. The outlines of the windows were a beautiful shinny blue color. The castle it self was teller than any tree. Of all the rooms in the castle there was one that Kagome was not aloud in. Kagome had no clue why though because it seemed like a plain room, but she would not know that because she never went in there.

Mandy had made fried chicken for Kagome.

"Thank you Mandy you're the best!" Kagome said hugging her maid

"welcome dear" Said Mandy "have you done your homework?"

"No not yet, but it is still only Saturday and so I have tomorrow to do it "She said eating some chicken. She thought of what homework she had not done "and plus its only math and math is easy. I have a 100 A in that class" She smiled when she said the grade

"I have to go get some stuff brb" said Mandy going out the door

Now Kagome was home alone. The only ones that were there were the maids, but they never told her what to do, so she sat there finishing her lunch.

"so what should I do now, since no one is here." she thought out load Then she smiled. "I know how about I little trip to the forbidden room."

She got up happily and skipped her way to the room, then she stopped when she got to the door and stared at it for a few minutes. She put her hand on the golden knob. It was cold like the snow but when she turned it. It felt like fire. She pulled back

"ow!" She cried blowing her hand "That's odd, Why did it do that?" She looked around and still no one was around.

She smiled again. She knew about fairies and also knew that only other fairies or a wizard did this. The only other thing she knew about magic was that she can somewhat do it, but she doesn't know how to use it.. It just kind of happens.

So she thought of the door opening as she tried again and it opened slowly the sound of it made Kagome twitch. She slowly walked in. What she saw amazed her.

Hey hope u liked sry its short but i hate typing just be happy i am typing it he happy don't worry lalala oh and MCR rocks yea! if u say they don't u suck stupid preps don't know good music when they hear it okay well i guess yall have other storys to read and check out my fav list they have some great storys read them. ummm BOO!


	3. Chapter 3

hey whats up

inuyasha: Nothing just wanting to know what happens

Kagome: Umm yea i know whats going to happen i read on

Inuyasha: You can't do that you have to wait in till the fans read then tell them about it.

InuyashaQueen: Now Now she can read on after all she is the main person in the story

Inu: but i thought i was I am the demon u know

InuyashaQueen: umm i am sry inu but yea

Kagome: hahaha I am better

InuyashaQueen: late the ppl read okay

All: walks away

Chapter 3

The Forbidden Room

In the room there was every thing you could think of. It was a big bright room. The walls were a baby pink color. The floor was a bright brown color almost like gold. There was one thing that stuck(I dk if I used it right sry) out from the rest. No it wasn't the piles of gold or the biggest T.V. ever but a mirror. It was gold with diamonds all around it. The mirror was a standing mirror it was about 6 feet tell and 2 feet wide.

"wow" Kagome said with wide eyes and a look of wow on her face. She walked to the mirror. When she look closer it looked very old and 5 or do hundred years old.

"That's pretty for being very old." She said to her self

She looked around at the other stuff. There was that looked like a mirror she walked to the box. She put her hand on it. The she noticed there was writing on it. It looked like Japanese(okay ppl I don't know Japanese but I am going to say she does). She took her hand of the old lock and slid it across the words as she did the words lighted up. Kagome learned how to read Japanese about 2 years ago when she had to visit the Prince, since her mom and dad knows the King.

She looked at the word and out load read

"Fire, Ice, Volcano, Glacier open now are forever stay shut(remember that its in Japanese sry but I dk Japanese I wish I did)

It opened with a pop and warm hot air blow on Kagome's face. It felt like when its windy and you're by a fire and the fire blows on you. She looked inside it. It had more gold and some silver but there was one thing that stuck out from the rest it was a pink diamond on a thin silver chain.

"Wow! That's very pretty" she said picking it up. She put it on and went to the mirrow. It was glowing pink.

"AWESOME!" she yelled happily. She decided to look around and stuff to see if there was any other cool stuff.

Its been about 5 hours since she was in the room when she heard a car door shut.

"They're home already" she said as she put a book down and ran out the room since she was in a hurry she forgot the necklace was still on her.

"Hey mom" she said hugging her mother

"Hey sweetie" Lisa said hugging her back

Lisa then noticed something shinning from Kagome's neck. She narrower her eyes.

"What is that" she asked

Kagome frozed(sp) in fear. She forgot to take the necklace off.

"Hee Hee" Kagome said

END chap.3

Kagome: Ha i am rich

Inuyasha: sooo ur point is

InuyashaQueen look no talking about ur money u get the poor thing sad

Inu: I am not a poor thing

Kag and InuQueen: ... okay

Inu: When am i going to be in the story?

InuQueen: Umm well i think the 4th chap r the 5th i 4got i just started writing the 6th chap and i need to trpe the 4th so be nice its okay if u not in every chap We still love

Inu: Feh

inu and kag: BYE REVIEW for her (they walk off)

Anyway i hope u like umm i need help on picking a name or where Kaqgome rules so u can put in ur 2 cents okay soo bi bi ttyl ttfn think u 4 reading and reviewing and don't 4 get to read my poems and the storys on my fav list they r very good swear

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey whats up man i had every thing typed out sooo good and then the computer goes out. Anyway okay soo i have a few typing probems as u can tell i type the word think and noy thing soo i am sry about that i'll try and not do that okay got it i am sry and PLZ REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPS. GOT IT! and if i don't get reviews something bad will happen to inuyasha (evil laugh)

Inuyasha: plz review or she'll kill me help me

Kagome: yes do what she says

InuyashaQueen: (still evil laugh)

Miroku: Yo peeps what up me homey g (does that hand thing they do)

Kagome: what the hell r u doing miroku

Miroku: I saw it in that box they had ppl do that i thought it was kool

Inuyasha: Yea i like that box its funny

InuQueen and Kag: Its called a TV

Miroku: (touchs kags ass)

Kagome: ekkk (slap) go away ur not aload here intill the next chap.

Miroku: Fine bi homey G dog (walks away

InuQueen and Kag: (shakes head)

Anyway on with the story as i know u want to read so hear and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! oo soo anyway i was bored and i saw this thing it was totally true so look Why is it when we talk to God we are praying, but when God talks to us we are put into the loony bin? Isn't it true?

Chapter 4

"Kagome please tell me you did not go in the forbidden room" asked Lisa

"Okay I won't tell you then" said Kagome

"Kagome please tell me"

"Fine, Yes I went to the forbidden okay. I just wanted to see gosh"

"But I told you not to because if you ever went in that room your powers would unlock"

"What powers" asked Kagome "I don't have any powers"

At this point Kagome was confused and Lisa was mad and freaked for what can happen to Kagome If Kagome ever unlocked her powers she could be in danger

FLASH BACK

If she ever found this necklace. Her powers will unlock because I put them in this necklace" said Mandy

End

"See you have powers because when you was born this fairy gave them to you" Exclaimed Lisa has she was look at Kagome

"What are my powers" Asked Kagome a little happy she always wanted powers

"Well we do not know" He dad said finely talking "look mom and I have to go somewhere"

"Really"

"Yea and Mandy is coming with us."

"I am going to be home alone"

"Yea but only for a few weeks"

"But what if something happens?"

"Just call" said her dad "now we have to go"

"Bye honey" Lisa said as she hugged Kagome They all said there goodbyes and left.

"So what to do" she looked at the big gold clock they had it read 12:47 p.m.

"omg its late" she said as she went to her room. That when she noticed that the forbidden room was by her room "that's weird" she thought

"Man I wish I had someone to talk to" She then went to bed.

It was about 6:30 in the morning now. She woke up. A light was shinning from her door "umm" said Kagome "That's totally odd why is the lights on. Oh silly me why am I talking to the air?"

She heard something down stairs. Knowing she was the only one in the house. She was a little freaked out. She walked out of her room and walked down the golden stairs. Then something dropped.

"ekk" she yelped She was now in the living room. She turned to see what it was. It was a picture, it fell and she saw Buyo, her cat by it. Then her necklace glow and the Cat started hissing.

"What is it Buyo" Kagome asked as she turned around.

Kagome screamed and then fainted. She saw a masked lady. She had a white Kimono(the Japanese dresses) The mask was brown color and fangs and had yellow hair.

END chap. 4

Hey again ppl sooo anyway the masked lady is the girl from inuyasha ps2 game yall should get it its totally like major kool hahaha thats sounded so prepy stupid preps they should go to helll hahahahaha and yea MCR RULES woohooo i am not going to update intill i get more reviews sooo go review plzzzzzzzzzzz all i'll hurt one off them

Kag and Inu: nooooo don't hurt us we not do nothing u should kill them not us

InuQueen: hahahahahahahahaha April Fools hahahahahahaahahahah idiots think i'll really hurt u

Inuyasha: What the u lil (beep)(beep) (beep)

InuQueen: Gosh it was just a joke

Miroku:Yo what up Dog

Inuyasha: wtf

Miroku You know them guys in that box have like 20 girls on them at once i want go to this MTV place they talk of

InuQueen: ummm Miroku

Miroku: Yess my sweet

InuQueen: nvm

soo in till next time bi bi Ilove all my favs PLZ REVIEW no more chaps in till a get atleast 2 reviews r 1 what ever i just want a review is that sooo hard for yall to do


	5. Chapter 5

Fine fine fine no reviews be like that but i am just going to put another chapter up because of boredom. But plz tell me what u think plzzzzz

Inuyasha: Yo Whats Up fuckers

Kagome: inuyasha what did i say about saying stuff like that

Inuyasha: But they did that in the movie

Miroku: Yea that movie rocks ass they had some fucken hot bitchs up in that box

ImuQueen: No more Jay and Silent Bob movies for yall

Miroku: I am the master of the C.L.I.T. Remember this fucking face. Whenever you see C.L.I.T., you'll see this fucking face. I make that shit work. It does whatever the fuck I tell it to. No one rules the C.L.I.T like me.

InuQueen: Miroku

Miroku: yes Boo-Boo-Kitty-Fuck

InuyashaQueen:...

Chapter 5

The masked lady disappeared with a poof as she held Kagome. They poofed into a forest. The masked lady started running to a big castle on a mountain. Kagome started to wake and when she saw what was taking place she totally freaked. She started to scream and hit the masked lady, so she could get free.

"Stop screaming" said the masked lady

"Late me go at once" Kagome demanded as she started to scream again

Luckily for her some people where close by and heard her scream.

"Late her go Utsugi" said a teenage guy

Kagome noticed that he had doggie ears, he also had to other people with him. There was another guy and a girl all of them were around Kagome's age. The other guy was wearing a purple dress. 'Why is he wearing a dress?' thought Kagome. The girl was wearing really tight clothes 'Why is she wearing that tight of clothes, is she a hooker or something' she thought. She also had a two tailed cat.

"Why would I?" asked Utsugi "You are only half a demon."

"I may have human blood, but I am still better then your sorry demon ass." The dog boy said "Late her go or I'll kill you"

"Haha you kill me, that's is so funny" laughed Utsugi

The dog boy got his sword out and looked as if he was pissed or something.

"Inuyasha don't you'll kill the girl too." The guy in the dress said

"Don't you think I know that, Miroku?" Said Inuyasha "Look I think know what I am doing"

"HELP!" Screamed Kagome "I'm scared" Utsugi started running away.

The girl throws a big boomerang, and hit Utsugi in the back. Utsugi dropped Kagome "Dang you Inuyasha" she said has she run off.

The tree teens run to the fallen girl.

"Are you okay" Asked the one known as Miroku

"Ummm yea" She said as she was rubbing her head.

"Ohh that's great" Said Miroku "Can I ask you something"

"Umm" Said Kagome

"Ow" Said Miroku "What was that for?"

"For being a prev" Said the girl who hit him

Kagome laughed. She thought it was funny

"What you laughing at?" Asked Miroku who looked back at the girl.

"Umm nothing" She said trying to get up. Inuyasha helped her up.

"Think you" She said

"What for?" Inuyasha asked

"Umm for helping me up" Kagome said

"Oh that that was nothing" He said "Wait and see what I can do"

"Uh huh" said Kagome

"Anyway who are you people?"

"I am Inuyasha" said the doggie dude

"I am Sango" Said the girl "and this prev is Miroku "

"I am Princess Kagome" said kagome

"Princess really that's totally cool" said Miroku

"Umm sure okay" said kagome

"So where am I"

They looked dumbfounded "What you mean" Asked Inuyasha "Shouldn't you know where you are"

"Well I was in my living room seeing what dropped and it was my cat Buyo. She pushed a picture over and then the masked lady showed up" Said Kagome trying to remember what happened. They looked confused.

"So Princess" Said Miroku taking her hand "Would you bare my child"

She took her hand back. "What the hell?" She said freaking out "Umm no thank you"

END

Inuyasha and Miroku: _singing_ Fuck, fuck, fuck/ Mother, mother fuck/ Mother, mother fuck, fuck / Mother fuck, mother fuck/ Noich noich noich/ 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4/ Noich, noich noich / Smokin' weed, smokin' wizz/ Doin' coke, drinkin' beers/ Drinkin' beers, beers, beers/ Rollin' fattys, smokin' blunts/ Who smokes the blunts/ We smoke the blunts. / Rollin' blunts and smokin'...

InuQueen: omg shup the freak up okay we get it that movie was kool but still shut up

Both: ...Boo boo kitty fuck

InuQueen:...(Screams) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

okay thats soo ummm i'll update later but woohoo to day is Weed day!


	6. Chapter 6

Heya whats up Thanks for reviewing. and Tara(shes my best friend) hey whats upand yes she did help on some storys like 4 of them burt i can't put them up because she has them. lates see i got a boy friend so thats why i have not had time to put up a chapter so its all codys fault hahaha but wooooo he broke up with me yeaa! i'm free hee okay lates see only a 11 more days intill i can update atleast once a week woooooooo!

Inuyasha: yo yo yo what is up

Miroku: Nothing manm i want to watch more of whats on the box thingy

Kagome: No you two are not aloud to watch any more TV

InuQueen: Yea what she said

Chapter 6

(last chapter miroku asked kagome the famous question

He looked depressed.

"Where are you from" asked Inuyasha

"My mamas belly" she said

"I knew that I mean what place you rule" He said a little pissed because she was being a smart ass.

"Oh I live in the Valley of the four souls" She said

"Really" said Inuyasha 'that's weird she is not Kikyo' he thought

"What is with the doggie ears" Kagome asked getting ready to touch them.

" I am a demon" Inuyasha said "but only half"

"Cool" She exclaimed "Oh so you're a dog demon"

"Yea" he answered

"So Sango is it, what is with the tight cloths" Kagome asked

"I'm a demon slayer"

"So why are you hanging with demons"

"Well we are all pissed at this one guy and so yea" she said

"Oh Okay" Kagome said "So why is he wearing a dress? Is he gay?"

Not really knowing the meaning of gay that Kagome was using Miroku wasn"t that much pissed of.

"Yes I am gay" he said Kagome stated laughing

"He is always happy" Sango said Then Kagome got what they were talking about. Then it hit Miroku that Kagome said that he was wearing a dress.

"I am got wearing a dress" He said

"You are to wearing a dress'

"No I am not"

"Yea you are"

"No I'm not"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"SHUT UP" Inuyasha yelled "look you can't be the Princess because you aren't Kikyo but you look like her but again I think you aren't"

"Who is Kikyo" Kagome asked all mad that he says other wise that she is not the Princess

"She is the Princess of the Valley" he answered

"What ever just help me get home" she said

"But first we have to see Lady Kaede" Inuyasha said "She might know where you really came from."

She just rolled her eyes "So how long is it going to take." She asked

"Lets see a few days I guess" Inuyasha answered back "Why?"

"No reason luckily my mom isn't home." Kagome said

"Okay then off we go" he said They started walking. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white Shirt with pink writing on it and it said 'I have a toothbrush and its sexier than you'

"I never saw a dress that short before" Miroku said touching the ends of is it.

"It is not a dress" Kagome said as she grabbed it from him "It's a Skirt gosh you are dumb. Shouldn't yall know what that is" She laughed at their stupid ness. They was walking. The sun started to sat "Um can we stop today my feet hurt" Kagome complained

"Stop crying about it" said Inuyasha stopping and looking at her. She looked tired like she never walked this long before "What the little Princess can't take the walking?"

"Shut up" She said as she blushed a little

"Kagome is right we should stop plus there is a hot spring right there." Sango said

"Oh cool a hot spring" said Kagome happily "I never saw one before I did not know they had them this days"

"What you mean this days they have been around for like ever" Miroku said

"Really oh well" Kagome said "look there are rocks in the middle so we can all do it together" she laughed at the last part. They looked at her funny

"What is so funny" asked Miroku

"Oh nothing" she said "so how about it Inuyasha please?"

"Fine" he said They walked to the hot spring. It was very big. It had beautiful water it was see though.

"okay so you guys go on that side me and Sango can go on this side" Kagome said as she pointed to where they should go.

The guys went to the other side like they were told and so they all took off there clothes and got in

"Hot" Kagome said getting in

"No duh" Inuyasha said from the other side.

"Shut up" she yelled back "anyway Sango'

"Yes"

"How can you stand these two because they are getting on my nerves and its only been a day"

"You just have to know what your doing"

They talked for about 30 more minutes and played. The guys were just talking when the girls were swimming they noticed that there was a hole in the rocks big enough for both of them to fit though. They looked at each other they went up and took a deep breath.

(End of chapter 6)

wooo i am sooo evile yall have to wait 11 days at least for ch.7 hahahahaha aww its okay be happy don't worry I still LOVE yall ppl

Inuyasha: Sure you do if u loved me you would late me see the box with the pretty colors

Miroku: yea come on plzzzzzzz lat us watch it

Kag and InuQueen: NO

Both guys: (looks sad)

lalalalalalala MCR ROCKS ASS woooooooohooooooooooooo! (sings I'm not okay by My Chemical Romance)

PEACE OUT !


	7. Chapter 7

HEY Here the next chapter. It is funny. I hope you like it. Why don't yall review, is it that bad? (crys)

Inuyasha:A woman wears her tears like jewelry.

InuQueen: hay its not my fualt they won't review

Kagome: They well when they read this chapter

Miroku:Men are no more immune from emotions than women; we think women are more emotional because the culture lets them give free vent to certain feelings, "feminine" ones, that is, no anger please, but it's okay to turn on the waterworks.

Sango: aww Miroku thats sweet

Inuyasha: He is reading it from some book

Miroku:...no no not at all

Inu:Then whats that (points at a book)

Miroku:...

InuQueen: NVM just get on with the story

Chapter 7

They went under then they swam through the hole. They got front of the guys, Kagome by Inuyasha and Sango by Miroku. They looked at each other and went up took a breath and grabbed the guy's hands and pinned them down in less than a minute. The guys where shocked the girls did that. They looked at each other. Since they flipped them over and the guys were on top now they and need air and kissing someone gives them air so the guys kissed the girls the girls freaked and kneed the guys. The girls swam up and took a breath when they got up.

"WTF" Kagome said "What the hell just happened?"

"Our plan back fired" Sango answered as they breathed very hard. Then they got pulled down. Then guys came up.

"WTF" yelled Inuyasha

"Really I thought we would have got something" Miroku said. They still looked in pain. The girls swam back to there side.

"Is that all you think about" asked Inuyasha

"Ha ha yes it is isn't it" Miroku said

Anyway they finished and they all had their clothes on know.

Kagome yawned "I'm tired" she said as she put her head on Inuyashas shoulder because he was sitting by her and Miroku and Sango sat on the other side

"Okay so I guess we should go to bed" Inuyasha said noticing that Kagome fell asleep. He put kagome down. Sango and Miroku went to sleep. Inuyasha sat up like he always did but he staid more a wear of what was going on. It was morning now, but everyone was still sleeping.

BOOM

There was a load noise, but Inuyasha was the only on who heard it because it was far away. He got up and looked around. He then walked to Miroku and kicked him (not hard). "Get up monk" he said as he kicked him "Watch the girls I have to go see something". "Get up monk" he said as he kicked him "Watch the girls I have to go see something"

"Okay" Miroku said sleepily. He slowly got up and Inuyasha run off 'what's he is problem' thought Miroku looking at the girls and fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha was running to where he heard the sound. Then he stopped. He saw a cat demon; it had black hair and brown eyes. Then the demon noticed Inuyasha and Inuyasha saw that he noticed him. "Why are you here cat" Inuyasha asked

"I am here on a mission for my master" He said "I am the great cat demon Brandon" Inuyasha just glared at him like he was crazy

"What is your mission" asked Inuyasha very interested

"I'm here to take some girl." He said "Do you know where I could find I girl around your age"

Inuyasha thought for a moment 'Could he be talking about Kagome?' "No I don't, She is mine."

"I need her. She is for my master" Brandon said

Inuyasha got in to fighting position "I'll kill you" Brandon just laughed and lunged at Inuyasha

"Kitty lung attack" he said and cut Inuyashas shoulder. Inuyasha turned and said "Is that all you got cat" Brandon kept running away, but to where Kagome was.

"Running you scaredy cat" Inuyasha yelled, but then he saw where he was running.

Kagome was still sleeping and Miroku was sleeping as well as Sango. The Cat Demon stopped when he got to the three sleeping people and scanned them to find the one his master wanted "Haha I am going to get her where Utsugi did not" he said to his self.

Inuyasha caught up with him.

"Get the fuck away from her you dumb fuck" He yelled. This woke them all up Miroku and Sango got in to fighting stance and Kagome just stared. Inuyasha charged for him. The demon daged and went to Kagome, but when he went to grab her, then force field appeared and he fell on the ground. Kagome just stared blankly. She noticed the pink necklace was glowing, but it stopped. Then Inuyasha tried to slice him again, but he ran off.

They all looked at Inuyasha "What" he asked

"What was that about" Miroku asked

"I do not know, but he wants Kagome" Inuyasha replied

"Why me" she asked

They looked at each other "Maybe its that thing around your neck" said Inuyasha pointing at her neck.

The END

hope you liked this chapter i'll update when i get reviews but if not i might not update sooooo review and oo look i hate useing detail and sry if i 4get the . , and stuff like that i just forget. soooo REVIEW o and if you want to know when I update just tell me ur e mail r i think the computer does it i'm not sure if it does with my storys.

Inu: Do vegetarians eat animal crackers?

InuQueen: I guess because its a cracher.

Miroku: yea but its animals

Kagome: just forget it

InuQueen: yea just forget it

Miss Piggy:After all the trouble you go to, you get about as much actual "food" out of eating an artichoke as you would from licking 30 or 40 postage stamps.

Inu: what where in the hell did u come from ur not from this show

Miss Piggy: Sooo i can still but in my 2 cents in any show I want

Inu: Whatever

Miss Piggy:(walks off)

anyway i guess thats it intill next chapter tell me who u would like to see guest star in that lil thing u know with inu, me,Kagome, and stuff soo

PEACE OUT


End file.
